


Любовь – не утехи, а свет

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Храните свет тех, кого любите





	Любовь – не утехи, а свет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love is not consolation, it is light.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247849) by [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham). 



I.

  
Когда Фингон впадал в сентиментальное настроение (что бывало нечасто, поскольку жизнь в Белерианде оставляла мало времени на подобные глупости, но все же бывало), чаще всего он вспоминал о волосах Маэдроса.  
Они были поразительны даже по высоким меркам эльфов.   


II.

  
При свете Древ, раскрасневшись от света взаимно обретенной любви, Финдекано казалось, что волосы его друга светятся тоже — благословенным сиянием. Сочетание золотого и красного, переплетение бронзы и алой меди внезапно дало сплав, прекраснее которого он никогда не видел.  


III.

  
В мерцающем свете свечей Тириона его друг Майтимо, надевший шлем с алым плюмажем, сразу и навсегда превратился в сына Феанаро — грозного и безликого, связанного кощунственной клятвой.  


IV.

  
Он оглядел себя в свете пылающего Альквалонде. Волосы были скользкими от крови телери. Как и его лицо. Как и его руки.   


V.

  
Вспоминая прошлое, Фингон нередко задавал себе вопрос — потому, что так никогда и не узнал - как выглядел Маэдрос, стоя одинокой фигурой на берегу Лосгара, в то время, как его отец сжигал корабли?  


VI.

  
Свет нового солнца был безжалостен к иссушенному телу Маэдроса. Его волосы и цветом, и на ощупь напоминали грязную паклю. Когда Фингон поднял меч, Маэдрос даже не шелохнулся, только вскрикнул потом, внезапно почувствовав, что все еще жив.  


VII.

  
У постели Маэдроса круглосуточно горели свечи. Фингон не смог этого увидеть — увидеть его, потому что Маэдрос никого не желал видеть. Фингон взорвался, и все попытки Маглора успокоить его разбивались словно о каменную стену. От ярости Фингона все вокруг летело кувырком, пока тот, наконец, не выбежал прочь. Он отверг все предложения гостеприимства и отказался от предложенного Маглором коня.  
Весь путь домой вокруг затянутого туманом озера он проделал пешком, в крайне угрюмом настроении. Но не в отчаянии.  
В конце концов, Маэдрос был жив.  


VIII.

  
При свете полуденного солнца они устроили шуточный поединок. Волосы Маэдроса были коротко острижены; периодически у него мелькало такое выражение лица, словно он в чем-то раскаивался.  
Силы противников были примерно равны, так что поединок длился дольше, чем им хотелось бы, оба уже тяжело и рвано дышали.  
Наконец Маэдрос сказал:  
– Хочу, чтобы ты знал — я принял решение. Я отдам корону твоему отцу.  
Это фраза застала Фингона врасплох, и Маэдрос одержал над ним верх, с легкостью обезоружив.  
Чуть придя в себя, ошеломленный Фингон заметил:  
– Интересно, что ты сделаешь в следующий раз, чтобы победить меня?..  
Они рассмеялись, хотя, по правде говоря, оба не знали — и даже не предполагали ответа на этот вопрос.  


IX.

  
– Говорят, любовь смягчает взор. Один взгляд на любимого зажигает свет любви, что греет, как ничто иное в этом мире. Что ты об этом думаешь?  
Фингон пробормотал, что лучше бы Маэдрос оставил поэзию Маглору, за что заработал тычок локтем под ребра. Поморщившись, Фингон посмотрел на Маэдроса, положившего голову ему на грудь, закрывшего глаза и выглядевшего сейчас таким уязвимым... Бездумно Фингон провел пальцами по волосам Маэдроса — темная медь заблестела при свете одинокой свечи.  
– Я всегда вижу тебя таким, какой ты есть.  
Маэдрос приподнялся и недоверчиво глянул на него.  
– И все еще любишь? О, Финьо, какой же ты глупец…  
Фингон склонился ниже, и, накрывая губы Маэдроса своими, шепнул:  
– Да, мы оба.  


X.

  
В будущем была лишь смерть, поэтому лучше было сосредоточиться на настоящем. Поэтому Фингон не переставал вглядываться в удушливую туманную дымку, ища на горизонте знакомую вспышку алых знамен.


End file.
